


As time allows

by Tdelicot



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: With the Institute busy with science projects. Admiral Nelson sends out the Seaview to begin work on a number of those projects.





	1. Chapter 1

On the day that the Seaview was going to head out to sea once again. After just getting back from Ontario, Canada and the Alliance.

This time after being given a clean bill of health. Admiral Nelson after being checked out by Dr. Jamieson for the last time in weeks. He was glad to be back on board the Seaview for this trip. Admiral Nelson carrying his usual brief-case filled with the different memos and science projects that was needed to be worked on. In conjuction for the Naval, Air Force and as well for the Alliance.

However. 

Even though Commander Rose Marie Crane wasn't going to be on board. She will be able to stay in touch with her projects via computer. She needed to continue on with the next level of the GILS project for the Navy. She has been fighting with them during the past five months. Suggesting for the fact that the project wasn't ready, and it deemed not to send the divers to another level. There was a possible chance of deaths. 

And she didn't need to have those deaths on her head. She tried to explain this to Admiral Nelson and her husband Captain Lee Crane. But she opted to wait it out and just see what happens for this particular time.

Otherwise there was going to be a number of science people on board the Seaview. No doubt will be driving the entire crew crazy with errands for those projects. One of those crew members CPO Francis Ethelbert Sharkey. He was mostly used to see this in the first place. Since he was the one man to have stored most of or all of the equipment that is going to be used in the coming days on the submarine.

And most of all giving him a headache. Including constantly sending reports to either Admiral Nelson, Captain Lee Crane or Commander Morton. Sharkey can actually feel his adrenaline rushing in his veins. Every time he thinks about it while on his watch.

He didn't need any conflict with any one. In order to get the work done and nothing else. It's his job to see it through never the less.

It was at this particular time of his watch. He needed to scan in a number of items into the computer systems. While inside of the missile room muttering to himself. While the rest of his workers were else where storing machinery and other equipment away belonging to the Institute.

Add into the factor. A new mini-sub making it easier to sit inside while submerged at even deeper levels for those inside. The O.N.I. needs this project done quickly. For those that will be taking on further dangerous missions with-in the coming months. And since Captain Lee Crane has opted no longer to be a part of that organization after years of service. They will have to look else where..........

And then there is the scuba gear that was checked. Since there are a number of new divers on board the Seaview that is going to be trained. Either by Captain Lee Crane, Sharkey, or by Kowalski's brother Stanley.

Since he was able to transferred out of the Navy two years prior. In order to work for Nelson and for the GILS project. This includes his own brother as well. When ever he's not involved with any of the combat teams devised by the Captain, Morton and Admiral Nelson.

For Stanley Kowalski. He needed to confer with Sharkey coming from the pool after a short stint with the Gils implanted in certain areas of his entire body. So far since he's been using them. He's been lucky there hasn't been any type of rejection. Unlike a few of the other divers.

It's one of the main reasons for this trip. Including with extending the program against the better judgement of Commander Rose Marie Crane. And Stanley Kowalski needed to be sure to watch out for any side effects with the rest of the trainees.

Kowalski was in the far corner of the missile room. When Chief Sharkey had come back into the section. When all of a sudden....He hollered out for the chief to watch out. When some of the diving equipment started to fall from the top racks.

"Chief look out !" Stanley with seeing this with pushing the chief of the way. Sharkey was most grateful for when Kowalski was able to do for him. Even though he was out of breath. Otherwise he was fine after making sure he wasn't hurt. However he still needed to head for sickbay just in case of an issue.

The area needed to be cleaned up. And find out just what exactly happened with the equipment falling.

"Thanks." He said before moving out of the missile at a slower pace.

********************************************************

Moments later........

Chief Sharkey walking into sickbay was able to meet up with Dr. Jamieson from inside of his office. He was reading a medical journal from his collection behind his alcove.


	2. Chapter 2

Since all of the Seaview projects were in full swing. Admiral Nelson needed to be updated in his cabin from Dr. Gordon involving the mini-sub program. So far with the start of the testing in a few hours. There was nothing more to be discuss. Other than the fact. Nelson was mostly looking into the safely factor for all those involved.

Even though there were some trepidation on whether or not the mini-sub is able to do its job. Admiral Nelson having to be more worried about the depth with each of the dives.

The last time the submarine Seaview being in these coordinates. The currents for this section tends to be some what rougher for the divers trying to control. He would hate to see anyone of his crew members killed because of it.

Nelson tried very much to stress this fact to Dr. Gordon a number of times during the past year. While the new program was being put together. Both men were looking into further of the analysis factor. Including on whether the divers from inside of the mini-sub would be able to tolerate the deep dives.

They will be able to know very soon....

********************************************************************

Inside of the Control Room during the afternoon watch. Captain Lee Crane standing near the plotting table alone. He was starting to drift off a little. Since it's been some what quiet. Even the crew members normally tends to be chatting with each other.

He needed to wait for his relief to arrive with-in the next few minutes to have his break. Everything seemed to be going according to plan with the projects in progress.

He even asked Patterson working this watch at his radar station. On whether or not he's been able to see anything out of the ordinary.

Patterson looked up from his screen after taking off the ear-phones in order to answer the question.

"There is nothing sir. Not even a hint of a U.F.O. in the area." He was able to make it as a joke. Since the silence from inside of the Control Room was basically unnerving. But he was able to make the captain come up with a grin on his face.

Captain Lee Crane was able to come up with a come-back for Patterson. "Maybe there is a good chance we just might be able to see another doppelganger episode coming up in the near future." He suggested after moving a little away from the plotting table.

It also gave a chuckle for those working near Captain Crane and Patterson for when it came to the shift changer.

It was at this particular moment. When Commander Chip Morton was able to come up front. In order to give Lee Crane his usual afternoon break.

Lee looked up to see his friend Chip Morton come into the Control Room. He was able to walk on over to the plotting table to thanked him a great deal.

"Since your now here Chip. Everything is going according to plan. And if you need me. I will be inside of the break-room have something to wake me up."

"Ok"....Chip said quickly. "See ya later Captain." It was afterwards he was able to leave the Control Room feeling some what relieved.

He started to walk towards the aft break room for officers. When he was able to see Dr. Gordon as if he was lost no doubt.

Captain Lee Crane was able to get that exact answer from him. When in fact he was for the most part. Since he didn't ask for a guide for when he needed to have his break with the regular crew-members.

Dr. Gordon was able with a wide grin on his face. Thanked the captain foremost before he separated from him to head for his proper location. 

But for some odd reason coming from Lee Crane. He'd the feeling Dr. Gordon was feeling some what frustrated for when it comes to his project. Along with being straight forward throughout the entire time.


	3. Chapter 3

Just when Dr. Gordon went to have a bite to eat. Another Dr. Gordon looking exactly like him. Had gone inside of the missile room for where the new mini-sub program being held.

Currently there was no one around for the moment. Since it was in the middle of watch change. It was going to be the perfect chance for the spy to do some type of damage to the mini-sub until the proper time.

He was able to do what he was ordered to do and just simply disappear into the wood works. Until he was basically needed else where. However for now for the spy from a non-alliance country. He needed what had to be done at this point.

While simply walking out of the missile room and closing the hatch.

***************************************

Just after Lee Crane was able to have his break. He was called back to the Control Room. Due to an emergency panel in the Control Room had gone off letting them know about someone had left the Seaview. Someone or something did as part of a decoy.

When Commander Chip Morton had explained it. The cameras on the outside of the submarine were unable to see a thing. Captain Crane had suggested it might of been a glitch in the camera system.

He was able to ordered a team of technicians to have it checked out. While both officers went to work to continue on with the watch. Even though Crane decided he needed to speak to Admiral Nelson.

Along with the intensity of the day picking up some what all of a sudden. Crane was thinking that it just might turn out not to be a lost cause after all.

Lee was able to look at his notes in front of him. When he decided to head for the lab to speak with his mentor. Even though the Admiral had given orders not to be bothered unless it was totally necessary. And it was for himself and the safely of the Seaview.

Moments later........

Lee Crane arriving near the lab as always. He was beginning to suspect there was more to it with this particular voyage. Otherwise it was his normal gut feeling having to be the captain of the Seaview.

Once he arrived at the lab door. He knew it was locked. He decided to lightly tap on the door. When he heard the lock of the door open up and the face of Admiral Nelson holding his glasses in his hand.

When Crane walked in slowly. He was able to asked of the following before going into routine. "How are you feeling sir?" He asked sincerely.

"Fine Lee. What's on your mind for this time of the day?" Even though Crane had felt as if he was trying to divert his attention to other matters.

Lee moved closer to the table for where Nelson was sitting continuing to check with his notes. "I know this may sound strange to you even coming from me. I have a strange feeling we just might have someone abroad that is trying to interrupt the projects on this submarine." He suggested before pausing with the rest of his words. And he didn't need to sound dumb founded in front of the Admiral. Including with feeling captivated for when it comes to things like this.

Admiral Nelson wound up with a wide grin on his face before he broke out into a slight chuckle. Even though he started to shake his head a little. He needed to say something before the entire situation gets out of hand. "Actually Lee your just about correct in your assumption. And as to why I can't go into full detail for the moment. Since O.N.I. and other agencies need to keep this situation of having a spy on board in order to try and delay or destroy some of the projects."

Lee Crane had that feeling all along. Even if he was beginning to sound too much like Alana at times. He was glad to hear the Admiral was able to admit immediately in regard about the spy. "Well than sir. I will be sure to be on the look out and just try to warn Chip for when he gets the chance.

"Try not to be too inauspicious about it when you do talk with Commander Morton. Ok Lee." He growls his reply before getting up from his seat to walk his friend out of the lab. While Lee was able to draw in a deep breath before walking out into the hallway. While there was no one around for the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the very next day. From inside the aft missile room and the training for four of the new divers. Seaview having to be at the depth of 400 feet. Commander Kowalski leading the new divers outside this time around. He was the most experience diver on board accept for Captain Lee Crane.

Kowalski was making his astute observation with the four divers. Even if he wasn't the one to check on there diving training record. In order for this entire diving outing goes right. He didn't need to have an issue with there first time out into open waters.

He tried to express himself earlier with Admiral Nelson and Captain Lee Crane from inside of the Control Room. Just prior to arriving into the missile room while the diving equipment was ready for them. Otherwise he'd gotten a rather odd expression from both the Captain and Admiral Nelson.

Meanwhile....

Chief Sharkey and ensign Jeffries new to the submarine were able to check everyone of the four men and Kowalski before moving them from inside of the hatchway. All five of them were able to safely move inside in conjunction for the project.

However for now. 

Captain Lee Crane left the missile room to meet up with Nelson from the Control Room. He was standing behind Phil Galloway's position making sure the camera system was turned on inside to watch the proceedings.

Lee Crane and Admiral Nelson had there fingers cross. Along with hoping for the best at this particular time.

However one person wasn't having to be the spy still on board the Seaview. He'd made sure that two of the diving tanks for the new divers was filled with another chemical instead of the usual.

It would be able to take effect some ten minutes once the two divers were outside. Making sure the spy on board was able to plant himself elsewhere on the submarine.

Meanwhile Commander Kowalski would be moving along with the four taking there time through the icy waters.

When all of a sudden......With all of the divers exploring the region started to develop breathing issues for two of them. Commander Kowalski had advised the Control Room of the trouble. In order to have sickbay and Dr. Jamieson once they are able to bring the two abroad and find out just went wrong.

Admiral Nelson and Captain Lee Crane made the call to have Master Of Arms comb the Seaview letting the crew members know about the entire situation as of right now.

Inside of the missile room. General quarters having been placed through the entire submarine. Dr. Jamieson and his corpsmen with stretchers were waiting for the diving team to arrive to be some what of an sad affair.

CPO Sharkey and Jeffries were able to open the hatchway helping Kowaski and the other two divers alive with the two bodies.There would be so much activity going on to give Kowaksi a complete headache.

He and the other two divers were asked to head for sickbay. In case of any other type of side effects being outside with the oxygen tanks. Even though he tried to convince everyone that he was just fine. 

Though he was sounding fine speaking with Sharkey. He was ordered to go with direct orders from the Chief Medical Officer and any one else. And here it was with his colleagues.  
Dead due to a spy having to be on board the submarine.

Otherwise the entire submarine was on full alert on every level..........


	5. Chapter 5

Every level of the submarine was being comb from top to to bottom. Admiral Nelson, Captain Lee Crane and Commander Chip Morton had groups of crew-members off watch helping out to look for the spy. Even though at this point they had no idea who to look for currently.

However unrelenting Admiral Nelson had a sneaky feeling just who it might be. O.N.I. had sent an updated memo only a few days earlier from operatives as to who it could be.

It was tangible to think any other way. Once Admiral Nelson had received the memo. Something he wasn't able to say to Captain Lee Crane due to being extremely classified.

Currently they were waiting on Master of Arms to try and spot the spy. Knowing full well that Dr. Gordon walking around using another disguise eventually would be able to be caught. All of the angles was going to be covered. Including either the hatch opening to leave with a diving suit, mini sub or the most obvious with the FS-1.

********************************************************

Finale

 

It was sometime during the over night watch. Having to be extremely quiet in spite of the search still continuing. Captain Lee Crane retiring for the evening. Even though he wasn't inside of his cabin with Admiral Nelson's blessing and best wishes.

The spy was able to get past the Control Room watch. Even if they were busy performing there duties.

Making sure he was being extremely careful in trying to not make any noise getting inside of the FS-1.

Walking down slowly inside with closing the hatch way. He was all of a sudden attacked by Captain Lee Crane jumping on top of Dr. Gordon. Including having his weapon on the side of his waste.

And with the two of them inside. They were able to fight it out for a few moments. Until Lee Crane was able to finally get the upper hand on the spy being knocked out with the final punch from Lee Crane. And basically knocking the wind out of himself before the top hatch was opened to reveal Master Of Arms and most of all Admiral Nelson, Commander Chip Morton and the over night executive officer Stu Riley.

Master of Arms having been able to place the cuffs on the now awake spy in the disguise of Dr. Gordon. The real Dr. Gordon having been found at his apartment of the Institute tied and bound by security still alive. Angie Hawkins husband Tom having been advised of the situation from Admiral Nelson.

Otherwise the Seaview was able to continue on with a few more days of the projects before heading back home to Santa Barbara, California.

But for the two divers that were killed. They both were given a burial at sea with Admiral Nelson having given the service with Captain Lee Crane by his side speaking the words from the bible before ending the service. And for which everyone on board the Seaview were able to watch via closed circuit to be truly sad in it's self.

 

The End


End file.
